


The glass slipper

by Cloudyjongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Celebrity Kim Hongjoong, Cinderella References, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Office worker Choi Jongho, Rapper Kim Hongjoong, Slight Misunderstandings, haha - Freeform, you’ll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Jongho definitely didn't think he'd wake up with a sore ass while being tightly spooned by a man he didn't even know the name of. But there he was, sporting an intense headache and hangover while trying to figure out that just when did it all go wrong.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	The glass slipper

When Jongho opened his eyes, he was greeted with light attacking his eyes and reminding him of the pain hammering his head.

He closed his eyes immediately, groaning at the headache that hadn't really even tried being subtle. His head pounded like someone hit it with a hammer. And not only that, Jongho also felt like puking his guts out while wanting to drink the pacific ocean empty. That right here was why Jongho, with his high alcohol tolerance, never wanted to drink himself wasted. His hangovers were the worst, probably because he had to consume so much strong drinks just to get to the point of not caring.

Jongho remembered absolutely nothing after losing Yunho somewhere in the crowd around one in the morning. His tall best friend had been dancing with Jongho while urging him to drink, and when Jongho had drank more, the asshole had just vanished. He had probably found a hot man and ditched Jongho that instant moment.

Jongho really contemplated about just giving up everything and falling asleep again. His bed was warm, soft and cozy, and he was so tired, or absolutely exhausted. He would never drink again. Jongho was actually very glad he had even found his way home and slept in his own bed instead of ending up in a dumpster.

When he was about to fall asleep again, a wave of nausea hit him and Jongho had to open his eyes again, only to regret it. Good lord he felt terrible.

Water, he was going to get water. That was what he needed.

Jongho attempted to sit up, but something held him down, like he was attached to something. First he thought it was the blanket, but when the said blanket let out a low groan, Jongho froze.

He turned to look behind him so fast that his neck let out a loud, protesting crack. But that was one of the smallest problems Jongho had.

He screamed and kicked himself away, the man's knee ending up as his victim.

Jongho fell off the bed, the floor giving him the cruel check of yesterday's evenings. Pain flared up his nerves and Jongho cried out in pain, immediately flopping to his side while holding his buttcheek.

The man now pushed himself up to lean on his elbow, the upper part of his very much naked chest still showing from the blanket.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Jongho yelled, heart racing and eyes as wide as saucers.

The man had the audacity to smirk.

"Who am I?"

"Yes! Who are you?" Jongho exclaimed again, taking in the man's appearance.

He looked very sleepy — but annoyingly awake at the same time. The man had silver hair, that was slicked back, an undercut peeking under it. Its right side had a cheetah pattern. Otherwise he had thick eyebrows with an eyebrow slit, a very straight nose and strict, dark brown eyes.

He was extremely attractive. But that wasn't what Jongho needed to think of now.

"What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?" Jongho continued seething, sitting up carefully.

The man threw his head back and laughed — hearty, and teasing. Then he proceeded to stretch and yawn while pulling his words out of his mouth slowly and so god damn irritatingly. If he wasn't so attractive, Jongho would've punched him already.

"Look around you, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure I'm not the intruder here."

Only then Jongho actually realised that the room he was in did not look familiar. In fact, there was nothing he knew. Was he in this man's apartment?

Slight panick rose up again, and Jongho scrambled up, only now realising that he had no clothes on.

Jongho screamed again and grabbed the blanket — that was still on top of the man — and covered his lower body with it, ignoring the loud complain.

"Who the fuck are you, why am I here and why am I naked?" Jongho seethed, breathing fast and hasty.

The man just laughed.

"Can't remember anything?"

"Do I look like I remember? No! I can't remember anything!" Jongho exclaimed, looking around him franctically.

He saw his boxers and quickly limped there to pull his underwear on. Then he grabbed the closest shirt he saw — it was a black, angsty band t-shirt, which definitely wasn't his. But he still pulled it on.

The man stretched again, smiling and running a hand through his silver hair.

"Calm down, sweetcheeks. Don't you really know who I am?"

Jongho snapped.

He was busy pulling his jeans on, but he messed up and his legs tangled with the fabric and he fell, hitting the floor not so gracefully.

The man laughed, again.

Jongho just yelled:

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE. STOP PLAYING WITH ME AND EXPLAIN HOW AM I HERE AND WHY DID WE FUCK?"

The man froze for a second before he sat up, legs crossed. He shook his head with a small smile on his face and then looked at Jongho again.

"Calm down. We didn't fuck." He started, heaving his feet on the floor and standing up, his nicely toned body glimmering in the sunlight.

Jongho just sat there, staring at him with his mouth open, as the man pulled Jongho's shirt on.

"Payback." The man clarified with a wink.

"But you know, let's discuss the details over breakfast."

"I'm not staying over for-" Jongho started, but the man had already walked out of the room while pulling a pair of sweatpants on — so he just sighed, standing up and fastening his belt.

Jongho had done things like this when he had been younger, not that much, but a few years. He had had one night stands and was used to doing the walk of shame, but not even once had he completely forgotten everything.

He blamed it completely on the alcohol. Before he had known better than to leave with a stranger while batshit drunk, but seemed like he had forgotten his own roles after too many drinks. But Jongho hadn't even been looking for a fuck! And why was the man lying? Jongho's ass literally hurt like a bitch.

He was ashamed and embarrassed, yes. He was planning to sneak out and get home as quickly as possible to beat Yunho's sorry ass — but the sly whistling that came from the kitchen told Jongho that he would not be able to leave just like that.

Besides, he really couldn't. He still didn't know who the man was and what had happened yesterday. The slight fear of catching an STD lingered in his mind, so he really needed to know just who this man was.

So Jongho started his journey to the kitchen.

He came to learn that the man definitely wasn't poor. That was for sure. His apartment was big and situated in the most expensive skycrapers in Seoul — but it was furnitured with the most normal yet so stylish and weird things, that it didn't make any sense.

The couches were black leather that looked slightly worn out. A black bomber jacket with some text hung on the wall, there was art everywhere, no matter in what form — paintings, clothes, vases... it was all so... different. Nothing fancy, like Jongho would've thought. A tie-dye blanket was thrown over the couch, and three pairs of completely different eyeglasses sat on the small table in front of it, which was made or pallets. High technology gadgets were spread around the apartment like trash — and Jongho was starstruck.

The man he had fucked with definitely didn't have any problems with money. But what really consumed Jongho on the inside was the style. 

That explained the band t-shirt Jongho currently had on. He decided to be brave, and pulled its collar to his nose, smelling exactly what he thought he'd smell. A mix of sandalwood and something fresh, like a citrus fruit, and a hint of musk, something so uniquely normal, but so fitting.

Jongho walked deeper into the apartment, eyeing the various pieces of art that always seemed to have something to do with painting and styling. With what Jongho saw, the man had probably painted them himself.

"Do you like my apartment?"

Jongho jumped and turned around to look at the man who was grinning. A slight blush took over his cheeks and the rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean to wander off. Sorry. But I do."

"Really? I'm glad. And it's okay, I'm just happy you like my art." The man said while motioning Jongho to follow him.

"Are you a painter?" Jongho asked while tiptoeing after the man to the kitchen. A mouth-watering scent came from the kitchen, and Jongho's stomach reminded him of just how hungry he was. Long gone was the nausea after smelling the bacon and eggs.

"Yesterday, I asked you how you like your eggs in the morning." Tte man just casually changed the topic while sitting down.

Jongho groaned, a soft hue of pink on his cheeks again.

"And what did I answer?"

"Boiled, because you're gay. But I hope scrambled are okay today."

Jongho smiled a bit. The man was funny, at least. He should show some respect and be kind after yelling for a good five minutes.

"Do you have any aspirin?" He asked after taking a bite of the greasy, crispy bacon.

The man smiled, petted Jongho's head as he stood up and went to hatch some for Jongho.

He drank them down with a glass of water and dug in to the food again.

"You wanted to know what happened, right?" The man asked.

Jongho just nodded.

"Well, you were wasted and looking really lost, so I decided to help you out and get you inside a taxi to get home. But apparently that wasn't good enough for you, because you begged me to take you home, because you were scared."

Jongho paled, and blushed at the same time.

"I did what?"

The man smirked.

"You even cried! How could've I ever said no?"

Jongho groaned and hid his face in his hands. He did not remember that. Good lord it was embarrassing.

"Oh god..." he muttered.

"Then I took you here, but as we were walking you decided to declare 'I am capable of walking by myself' so loud that the entire building heard you. Three seconds after I let you go, you fell and hit your tailbone. That's the pain in your ass."

That made sense. That actually made so much sense, that Jongho felt even more ashamed now, after screaming at the poor guy.

"I'm so sorry... I thought we..." Jongho trailed off.

The man grinned.

"It's good, don't worry. I'm just very honored you think like that. It means that you like how I look, and you would let me do some naughty stuff to you."

"Now you're just beating a beat guy." Jongho muttered, making the man laugh.

Who was he to lie? The man was hot, and that was it. Hot people existed. Jongho was hot, too.

"I'm sorry, I just had to. You got hot during the night and insisted on taking your clothes off. I don't blame you, I was sweating buckets as well, but you were so prettily curled up against me that I didn't mind."

Jongho glared at the man slightly playfully and finished his eggs, placing the utensils on the plate. Now would be a good moment to leave, but... he was feeling quite comfortable. But then again, he really didn't want to bother the man anymore. What he had done yesterday was already enough work for the man, so if he left now, he'd save the man from more trouble.

Hot men came and went away. Jongho would find someone as good-looking soon. Besides, he didn't want to be with someone who could be snobby. This man had money, there was no way he wouldn't brag about it. But he still hesitated a bit. The man had been nothing but kind and exactly what Jongho liked. So dangerously beautiful, kind, mysterious... something pulled Jongho closer.

Still, Jongho shouldn't bother him anymore, even if he wanted to.

"Thank you for the food, and taking care of me. But I really think I should go." He said, standing up.

The man smiled and nodded.

"You're free to leave. I'm not holding you hostage."

Jongho grabbed his phone and keys that had been saved by the man on his way to the door. His shoes had taken some hit yesterday, but his jacket was unexistent.

"Did I come with a jacket?" Jongho asked, looking around.

"No. Have you lost it?" The man asked.

Jongho sighed and nodded. It was just his luck.

"I'll lend you one, hold on." The man said and disappeared. Jongho got ready to say no politely, he couldn't possibly accept more kindness from the man, but when the said male came back with the black jacket that had been hanging on the wall, Jongho fell quiet. He was just shocked, and embarrassed.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly. He still didn't know that.

The man smiled slyly.

"That right there, sweetheart, is what you need to find out."

Jongho gaped at him, the jacket feeling heavy on his shoulders.

"I assume that you're going to work hard enough to find my name so I can have my precious jacket back."

So the jacket was some kind of promise. A way for them to see again. But frankly, Jongho didn't mind it at all.

"Okay." He answered, hesitating a bit.

"Okay?" The man questioned, cocking his head.

Jongho smiled a bit, slyly.

"Challenge accepted."

The man grinned.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

They fell quiet, so Jongho turned around, opened the door and stepped out, not without glancing at the man one more time before the door closed.

Jongho sighed. His walk of shame started now, even if nothing else than alcohol had entered him last night.

—

For the following week, Jongho tiptoed around.

While balancing his job and hobbies, he had become very paranoid. He kept on seeing the man everywhere around him.

He saw the silver hair in front of him, behind him, beside him and basically everywhere around him. He was getting quite desperate to find him.

Okay, maybe Jongho had been in some kind of denial last weekend. He had just wanted to get away, because honestly, the situation had been so humiliating and awkward for him. But now that he had had some days to ponder about just what exactly happened, he began to feel different.

He would be lying if he denied that he was slightly interested in the male. Because first of all, the man was a great cuddler, he had a nice, slightly deep voice, he had the looks, he was... different. Even if he lived in one of the most expensive skyscrapers in Seoul, his aparment was so unlike of anything Jongho had expected.

It looked like a college student's apartment, really, if he left out the high techonology gadgets that probably cost more than Jongho's both kidneys altogether.

And the man himself? He seemed to be a bright, kind person, with some mischievousness. Maybe something slightly child-like, so adorably happy and teasing. But he looked like the epitome of a college drop-out that turned out to be a high-class rapper with a sick style. And Jongho loved that.

The band t-shirt was still in his apartment, resting in a hanger right next to the jacket. The jacket was expensive, its value going up to easily over 500$ so Jongho didn't even dream of putting it on again. He'd just ruin it. The beautifully but messily crafted text and splurts of paint pulled Jongho in more than the jacket itself.

Was the man a fashion designer? Model? He looked like that. Plus he was rich. So he had to do something like that, just to earn those bills to pay for the apartment hugh up in Seoul's airspace.

After coming to that conclusion Jongho had opened his laptop and started scrolling through South Korean designers and brands. He had spent literal hours going through names, faces, brands and more names, just to find absolutely nothing.

So was the man just a child of a millionare?

No, he had to do something for work. There was no way his daddy paid for that apartment.

So Jongho had gone through hundreds and probably thousands of kpop groups and bands, looking for him. He had sat there until he couldn't feel his buttocks anymore. But again, nothing.

The paranoia of finding the man had leveled up. While visiting a cafe few days back, Jongho had just been quietly and calmly sipping on his coffee while working with the files his boss wanted him to send to him. That's when he had seen the first glimpse of familiar silver hair.

And Jongho had leaped.

He had jumped up so fast that his coffee had fallen over and coated the entire table in brown, thankfully avoiding Jongho's laptop. While the owner of the store had yelled at Jongho that he forgot his stuff, Jongho had just sprinted out, not caring.

The silver hair had disappeared around a corner in the mall, disappearing from Jongho's vision completely. Even if he had ran like crazy after the man, he had lost him.

And that wasn't even the only time.

While being in a movie theatre with his friends, he had thought he had seen the man again. But when Jongho had gone after him, the man was gone, and someone's grandfather with silver hair was left.

He had seen the man for the third time as well, but after finding out that the supposed male turned out to be a woman (who had become very angry after Jongho's franctic grab of her shoulder) he had just given up.

Why run after something he wouldn't find anyways? He could've avoided all those awkward situations like walking back to the cafe and grabbing his laptop, or ditching his friends at the cinema and then having to call them later to apologize and explain.

Yeah, Jongho had to just forget the man. As much as he salivated while thinking of him, he didn't need to run around like a headless chicken just to find him.

If Jongho was being honest, he didn't know what was going on inside his head. Was the man just an attractive person, a normal crush or a one-night stand? All he knew was that for the last five days, there hadn't been a moment the man hadn't been in his head for.

And if the fact that Jongho never really crushed on someone was taken into attention, it was even weirder. But that didn't mean Jongho would need to run after him for weeks.

If they were meant to be, they would meet.

That was the last thought of the man that entered Jongho's head while he huffed and picked up his pace. He was on a jog.

The sky was grey and the wind was cold and strong — strong enough to go straight through Jongho's hoodie. His sneakers chafed his achilles heel, the iron of the shoe coming straight through the worn-out sneaker and creating a pulsing, painful blister. Looked like Jongho needed a new pair of sneakers.

He was planning to laze around the entire evening, watching netflix and eating a shit ton of food to reward himself. For what? For many things. For making it through the week, and for keeping his sanity while looking for the man.

He took a left, about to go back to his apartment, when he spotted a very familiar hairstyle, again.

But this time, it was so clear. That was the man. Now Jongho saw him clearly, he recognized him.

And he sprinted.

He ran faster than he had ever done, his tired legs and burning lungs protesting, and a lot. The blister hurt like a bitch too, making Jongho limp the tiniest bit while keeping in the wince.

The man was just walking with another man, wearing white pants with some hand-painted details, an oversized black t-shirt and a bandana around his forehead. A black backpack hung on his right shoulder, swinging slightly around lazily.

Wow, the man was so hot.

Jongho ran faster. He huffed and puffed while he failed to breath deep, because good lord the man was there!

He approached them fast. He was sure they could hear his steps that banged against the concrete like a dinosaur's paws. But the man didn't turn around, he just stopped.

And Jongho finally reached him. He grabbed the man's shoulder, ready to yell at him for being so mysterious. But he had estimated his ability to stop running so suddenly.

Jongho screeched, legs giving up from the sudden shift of weight on them, nails digging into the man's shoulder. He stumbled, and fell, but not to the ground.

The man grabbed his waist, holding him up easily, even if Jongho was a grown man, not a child.

Jongho heaved for air, but he turned around to look at the man, body shaking and sweat running down his face.

"I catched you!" He wheezed out.

"More like I catched you," the man answered, eyes glinting mischievously and mouth in a smirk.

Jongho felt speechless. The man had just shut him up like that, what was going on?

"No, I found you." Jongho decided to answer, immediately slapping his forehead mentally. He sounded like a child.

Both, the man and the man's friend, started laughing. Jongho pouted and huffed.

"Laugh all you want, but I finally found you! Now give me your number."

The man just laughed more, pulling Jongho up, but his right hand lingering on Jongho's waist.

"Do you know my name?" The man asked.

Jongho rolled his eyes, more playful than annoyed.

"No. But I found you." He repeated, like a mantra.

"No sweetcheeks, that's not how it works." The man started, face forming to a very fake pout, that was definitely there just to tease Jongho,

"What?" Jongho asked, eyes widening.

No, he had just not spent a week looking for the man just for him to run away because Jongho didn't know his name.

"You need to know my name before I give you anything. Sorry, I make the rules here." He shrugged, letting go of Jongho's waist, and taking a step away, his friend following.

Jongho grabbed his hand before he could get away.

"No. Don't go now. Tell me your number." He hissed.

"Sorry, no name, no number." The man smirked, continuing to walk away. And Jongho let him.

"FUCK YOU!" Jongho yelled after him.

The man turned around just to wink.

"Get my name first, then I can fuck you."

"LITERALLY FUCK YOU!" He yelled again.

"Name?" The man asked.

"ASSHOLE! THAT'S YOUR NAME!" Jongho yelled, cursing some more as the man and his friend just laughed, turning their backs to Jongho and continuing to walk away.

Jongho squatted, and hid his face in his hands.

God, what was he going to do?

—

"What happened then?" Wooyoung gasped from Jongho's right side.

"He kissed me! Can you believe that? He kissed me, right after I had yelled at his face! Crazy, isn't it?" Jongho's coworker and friend who had ditched him in the bar last weekend, Yunho, explained, ears and face crimson red.

They were having a —fried chicken and beer— friday, just he, and his coworkers. But Jongho had tuned out, sipping on his beer lazily while waiting for the last order of chicken come.

"Fucking hot. Please tell me he pinned you against the wall, too."

Yunho blushed more and held his hands to cover his ears.

"He did."

"NO WAY! That's like the hottest cinderella story of all time!"

Jongho rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. They were discussing Yunho's fling, who just happened to be the person he had ditched Jongho for.

"I know... but it's hard to say no to him."

The chicken arrived and Jongho grabbed one, dipping it in the leftover tteokbokki sauce before taking a bite.

"Jongho's been spacing out the entire time, do you guys think he's okay? Is he dead inside?"

"He's as dead as the chicken in front of you, San."

Jongho snapped his head up, recognizing all eyes on him. He cracked an apoletig smile, giving them the tiniest bit of puppy eyes just to make up for his mental absence. He was the youngest of them anyways, he could get out of situations if he needed to.

"Yeah?" He croaked.

Wooyoung bursted in loud laughter, sounding like a dolphin and hitting Yeosang's shoulder repeatedly, clearly pissing the older male off.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Jongho apologized, sucking the rest of the meat off the bone.

"It's alright. Are you okay though?" Yunho asked, placing a hand on Jongho's shoulder.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't want to worry you guys. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. It has been a long week."

Wooyoung smiled gently now, after calming down.

"It has. But our youngest did so well, hmm? You did so well," he slobbered, reaching to pat Jongho's head like he was a baby.

Normally he would've swatted the hand away and glared at Wooyoung hard, now he just leaned into to touch, to everyone's surpise.

"He's on the soft mode, I'm taking this shift" Wooyoung said, pulling Jongho closer to hug him.

Jongho sighed and smiled.

"I don't deserve you guys."

A heated discussion flared up like fire, different reasons and words being thrown at Jongho, and he just giggled.

Honestly, Jongho didn't know why was he feeling so down for. He was tired, that was true, but he also... longed.

He really wanted to find the man. Really. He wanted to find him so bad, to spend time with him. It was so easy with him. While Jongho was playful, he needed someone as playful to keep him up and going. But he also needed someone to talk deep with, someone to be quiet with. And the man seemed to be all of that. At least that was what Jongho thought. He didn't know if the man liked deep night-talks, but something in him screamed intelligent.

"Where'd you get that jacket from, by the way?" San asked.

Oh, right.

The man's bomber jacket hung on his shoulders, feeling heavy, but good. It smelled like him, too. It smelled exactly like the soft bed Jongho had woke up from last saturday. He had wanted to put it on.

"Yeah. And the shirt? I didn't know you liked Linkin Park," Yunho continued.

Jongho blushed.

"Oh, well... they're my friend's..."

"Your friend's? You don't have friends outside of us," Yeosang questioned, lifting his brow and leaning forward.

Jongho blushed some more.

"Ohhhh, does our little Jongho have a boyfriend?" San asked too, tone way too teasing for his own good.

"It's... very complicated." Jongho sighed.

"We have time," Wooyoung said, placing a kiss on Jongho's forehead.

And so Jongho started talking.

He told his friends everything from the beginning of the bar-night to to the meeting yesterday.

"Then he and his friend just started walking away, even if I yelled after him." He huffed as the five of them walked outside, bright neon signs and lights everywhere around them.

"What does he look like? We might know him," San started.

"Hot."

Yunho snorted.

"Noted."

"No, but he has silver hair that is always slicked back. He has a weird, but super cool style. Oh, he also has cheetah print on the buzzcut on the right side of his head! He's so hot, god." Jongho started.

"And his eyes? Very dark brown. They go straight through me. He's a few centimeters shorter than me, but- that son of a bitch."

Jongho stared at the exact person he was describing. But the man was on a huge screen on a skyscraper.

"That fucking bitch." Jongho hissed, the words on the ad big and bold:

_Kim Hongjoong x Night club Fever: exclusive gig only on friday, 16th of August at 11PM until 12AM._

Jongho glanced at the clock. It was 11.55.

"What's going on?" San asked.

"That's him. God, he's a fucking asshole." Jongho said before breaking into a run, yet again.

He was running after the same man for the fifth time. It better also be the last time, because Jongho didn't run after men. But if the man was Kim Hongjoong, as he had just learned, he could jog a little.

Forget jogging, Jongho was running faster than his legs had ever done.

He knew the Night club Fever. He had visited it a few times, and fortunately it was near.

He could hear his friends running after him, but he was definitely faster. It was his man they were talking about, of course he was the fastest.

Seconds ticked, minutes changed, and Jongho got closer. He already saw the banner.

Jongho's heart beat so fast that it was about to jump out of his chest. The amount of adrenaline in his blood was high, high enough to give him extra power and make his legs run without getting tired.

Jongho pushed himself in, the bouncer growling after him and yelling about his ID. But he just ran inside, hearing a suprisingly familiar rap song playing inside the club. Someone was clearly rapping, and the voice belonged to the one and only, Kim Hongjoong.

Jongho had heard the song on the radio. God, why hadn't he searched for rappers? He was obviously a solo rapper, not an idol group member!

As Jongho reached the crowd, the song ended, and a very sweaty yet sexy Hongjoong grinned, thanking the audience.

Jongho hadn't had any kind of plan what to do now. If Hongjoong was in a group, he would've waited for meet him after he got off, just incase the fans would go crazy or if he had a dating ban. But Hongjoong was a rapper, and usually they weren't as secured away.

So Jongho pushed through the crowd, complains and angry yells being thrown at him. He didn't care.

He got to the front part surprisingly easily, and he heaved himself over the fence, pushing a bodyguard away and climbing up the stage so fast that the said bodyguard couldn't catch him. The massive hand did brush his ankle, but Jongho was faster.

"Kim Hongjoong, you son of a bitch," Jongho yelled, taking a few big steps towards a surprised-looking Hongjoong, before jumping into his arms and kissing him. The audience gasped.

Hongjoong definitely hadn't expected that to happen, because they both fell, resulting with Hongjoong's back hitting the stage with a loud thump, and Jongho landing on top of him.

But that wasn't what mattered.

Hongjoong was kissing him back.

His hands found Jongho's waist quickly, very quickly, and his lips started moving against Jongho's — making Jongho's stomach twist ans fill up with butterflies.

Hongjoong held a hand up, telling the bodyguards stay away, before rolling them over, now pinning Jongho down while kissing him a bit hungrier.

That's when the audience broke into a loud cheer. There was some boo's and dissatisfied sounds as well, but Jongho didn't give a fuck. Hongjoong's soft lips were kissing his, and that's what mattered.

Hongjoong broke the kiss, pulling his head back, and grinned. Jongho was smiling like an idiot, too.

"So you finally found my name." Hongjoong said, even if they couldn't really hear each other well.

"Yes I did, you fucking idiot." Jongho answered, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Hongjoong leaned down to boop his nose against Jongho's.

"My clothes look great on you."

"Thanks. Your clothes feel great on me."

Hongjoong grinned, and placed a kiss on the corner of Jongho's mouth.

"I think you have earned my number, by putting up a show like that."

"Fucking finally."

The next morning Jongho woke up almost the exact same way as the week earlier. With a hot man cuddling him, and a pain in his ass. There was no hangover though.

Hongjoong's arms were around Jongho's waist, his nose pressing against Jongho's neck, calm breaths tickling the younger slightly.

The sun was shining, the bed smelled exactly like it did last week. And Jongho smiled. This time the ache in his ass was real, not caused by falling down and hitting his tailbone.

Jongho wiggled around a bit, wanting to get up and make breakfast, or just turn around so he could watch his boyfriend sleep. But the hold on his waist tightened.

"Don't move." Hongjoong muttered, pressing a kiss on Jongho's neck.

Jongho whined a bit.

"I want to see you."

"Mhhmm, that's nice." The rapper continued.

Jongho just sighed playfully, and turned around, Hongjoong's hold weakening a bit while he did so.

Soon he was face to face with him, smiling at the still sleepy and groggy older man, as if he was any better.

"Good morning." Jongho greeted.

"Good morning, sweetcheeks." Hongjoong answered, pecking Jongho's lips. Jongho pecked him back.

"I sleep so well with you, it's unreal." Jongho said.

"Must be because of the... exercise we did last night," Hongjoong grinned.

Jongho rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Right, Mr Celebrity."

Hongjoong smiled, lifting his hand up to caress Jongho's cheek with his thumb.

"That's exactly why I wanted you to find out my name first. So you could decide if you really wanted to date me or not."

Jongho snorted.

"Please, as if that would stop me." He started, but softened down.

"That's very kind of you, though. Thank you for doing that."

Hongjoong smiled.

"No problem, sweetheart. Thank you for looking for me."

"No problem, Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" Hongjoong asked, chuckling.

"Wooyoung keeps on calling this the best Cinderella story ever. You're Cinderella because you ran away, and I chased you down."

Hongjoong chuckled.

"Can we change the story into something else? Like the Titanic?"

"You want us to die?"

Honghoong laughed.

"No, but I wanted to be romantic!"

Jongho rolled his eyes.

"Let's just create our own fairytale."

Hongjoong smiled.

"That sounds good. But pancakes sound better. Let's go?"

"If you give me a hoodie,"

"That can be arranged, Choi."

Jongho laughed, but stood up, pulling on the hoodie Hongjoong gave him. Then he accepted the hand Hongjoong held out, and let himself be pulled to the kitchen to cook the tastiest pancakes he had ever eaten.

Well, they were made with tons of kisses, so what had he even expected?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked this little story I made up hehehe! While I publish my 8th Jongho x Seonghwa fic, I decided to write oneshots surrounding the maknae of Ateez. I’m also planning to write a Yeosang x Jongho one soon! 
> 
> If you’re interested, my Jongho x Seonghwa fics, you can find them from my profile🥰
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudyjjongie?s=21) and [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/Cloudyjongho)


End file.
